


Jealousy

by Witty_Whit



Series: Music Meme [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Slash, Witches, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they have to use Castiel as bait for a witch, Dean gets dangerously jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Jealousy was a bitch.

Dean knew it was for a case, but seeing that witch, who had taken an interest in Castiel, wrapped around his angel was really pissing him off. Seeing Castiel's eyes widen in fear, made Dean draw his gun. Sam grabbed his elbow, hard, and hissed, "Cool it - he's fine, and we need her alive."

They were after her coven; this little bitch-witch was only an underling, an underling who could take them to the top dogs. They needed an in, and when she came up to Castiel out of three of them in the dark, seedy bar, Castiel became their in. Watching her try to stick her tongue down his throat and her hand down his-- "That is enough."

Sam simply grabbed his shoulder and spun him back onto his seat. Curse him and his freakish Bigfoot strength. Wasn't fair. "Try not to be so obvious, Dean. It's just sad."

Dean glared. Then he turned back to the couple across the room and glared some more. He glared so much his eyes were drying and his eyebrows hurt.

Unfortunately, for them all, it took Castiel way too long to convince the bitch-witch to take him back to her little coven / home-sweet-home. Dean was in a worse mood than he'd been in a long time, and Sam was feeling the stress and champing at the bit as well. They discretely followed the pair out the bar and then jumped in the Impala following tailing them. Unless things we're going to stay at their current level of suck, they'd be able to follow them and get down the witch-killing business. That was something to look forward to.

...

When the bitch-witch is dead along with all her boss witches and other witch groupies (it was a freakin' evil witch convention), Dean's all over Castiel so fast that his head spins, headache increasing. Just as Dean is about to grab Castiel in a bear hug, he pauses hand on Castiel's jacket, and thinks about what a cliché this is.

Here he is about to throw himself into Castiel's arms and declare his undying devotion; not cool. Dean lets got of Castiel's sleeve and chuckles awkwardly. "Glad you're all right, buddy." He gives Castiel a manly pat on the shoulder and turns to help Sam clean up. Ignoring Castiel's mild confusion, Dean grabs the gas can and liberally dumps its contents around the room. Now is neither the time nor the place to figure out his feelings. He'd been so caught up in protecting what wasn't even his, that he almost lost control.

Jealousy. That bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IS TWO PLUS TWO?: "Mr. Brightside" - The Killers


End file.
